cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
JoelJames
History The country of West India was formed by Joel James on 4/4/2011 at 9:10:26 AM. A few days after the creation of this nation, it settled things down with tech deals and joined the Alliance, Sparta. Sparta Joel James was in Sparta for a little over a month. During that time, it grew to a little over 5,000 strength. After Joel James left Sparta, it joined the then most powerful alliance, the Mostly Harmless Alliance. Mostly Harmless Alliance, Part I The time spent in the Mostly Harmless Alliance was a little over 50 days. During that time, West India enjoyed the greatest period of growth in the nation's history. The nation quickly grew from 5,000 strength to over 12,000 in just the period of one month. After reaching the said level, West India growth dropped dramatically since the nation focused on building its war chest. After some time, Joel James felt that it was not really important in the Mostly Harmless Alliance, that he was just another member. After a period of 50-some days, Joel James joined the Nuclear Proliferation League. Nuclear Proliferation League Joel James joined the Nuclear Proliferation League and stayed there for a period of 20-some days. Noticing that the Nuclear Proliferation League lacked organization and a structure of government at that time, Joel James left the Nuclear Proliferation League and rejoined the Mostly Harmless Alliance. Mostly Harmless Alliance, part II When Joel James returned to the Mostly Harmless Alliance, the nation was content with where it was. Despite this though, Joel James stayed in the Mostly Harmless Alliance for a period of 111 days. During that time though, Joel James managed to get its first job in the alliance as the Assistant of MHAid. Soon after, Joel James got a promotion to the Secretary of MHAid. During that time, Joel James managed to run ten successful aid chains. When the position of Deputy Minister of Towels (Finance) opened up, Joel James thought that he would get the job. He lost the job to the Secretary of Technology. Soon after that, the Minister of Towels resigned, and Joel James thought that he would finally get a promotion, to at least the Deputy Minister of Towels. When another member who wasn't in the ministry got chosen for the job, Joel James lost his patience. Bitter with the disappointment of losing out on two chances at a promotion, Joel James left the Mostly Harmless Alliance and joined The Apparatus. The Apparatus The stay at the Apparatus was nothing but brief. Joel James stayed in The Apparatus for less than 10 days. the Apparatus did not give that feeling of warmth that Sparta and the Mostly Harmless Alliance managed to give. Knowing that this was not the right place, Joel James left The Apparatus and joined a new alliance, The Global Protection Force. Global Protection Force, Part I Joel James joined the Global Protection Force and stayed there for a period of a little over 70 days. Joel James became a nuclear nation while in this alliance on January 16, 2012. He had two reasons for joining the alliance: First, he would be able to join a micro alliance, at that time and alliance with no more than 16 members. Second, he was able to become the Minister of Finance, a job that he always dreamed to be. He loved his job at the Ministry of Finance, and he reformed it. He was the first Minister of Finance for the Global Protection Force. He started Trade Rings, Tech Deals, and Aid Request sections. Do to the lack of a large number of members and even less activity, his Ministry was not overloaded with work. Everything changed when a ruler by the name of Evella Vada joined the Global Protection Force. At first, Joel James was full of praise for her zeal and energy for her work. Over time though, he began to hate her. This finally culminated into the Inner Circle Scandal. (See Below). After Joel James was fired from his job, he was banned from the government for one month. After that time, was over, Joel James ran for a seat in the Newly formed Lower Quorum. Surprisingly, Evella Vada endorsed Joel James. He managed to snag the third of the five seats in the Lower Quorum. One month later, after serving his term and the elections were to open up, Joel James made that final decision. He decided to leave the Global Protection Force. He had no reasons to stay. he was no longer the Minister of Finance, and the Global Protection Force was no longer a small alliance. After making this decision, he moved to the Green Protection Agency. Inner Circle Scandal During his time in the Global Protection Force, Joel James came to hate Evella Vada. To get away from her, Joel James and Poppa Clam planned to break away from the alliance and form their own. Joel James had already managed to recruit four other unaligned people to join. Still though, Joel James was the supreme mastermind behind this plot, while Poppa Clam served as an advisor. After some time, Joel James was caught by xR1 Fatal Instinct, and was stripped of his title as the Minister of Finance, along with a ban from the government for a period of one month. Green Protection Agency Joel James joined the Green Protection Agency on February 11, 2012. After a period of 70 days, He realized that GPA wasn't the alliance for him. The alliance was neutral, and due to that, there was not much activity, and the alliance was pretty much dead. Knowing this, he left GPA after a period of 70 days in the alliance. Global Protection Force, Part II After leaving the Green Protection Agency, Joel James rejoined the Global Protection Force, the alliance before the GPA on April 21, 2012. Due to the overhaul in the academy, Joel James, even though an experienced player, would be the first person to go through the academy, as a test. He graduated from the academy, and actively searched for a job. When the charter of the Global Protection Force was amended for Ministerial Elections, Joel James ran for the post of Minister of Finance. After witnessing the other side of some government members, Joel James felt that he and the alliance were no longer a fit match. After 72 days on July 6, 2012, Joel James resigned his post, and moved on to the League of Small Superpowers. League of Small Superpowers After leaving the Global Protection Force, Joel James moved and joined the League of Small Superpowers (LoSS) on July 6, 2012. At this alliance, Joel James's activity took a heavy drop, to the point that he was sometimes missing on weeks on end. After 774 days, LoSS was merged with several alliances into the Supernova X. Supernova-X, Part I ''' On August 19, 2014, Joel James joined the Supernova-X in adherence to alliance leaders. Multiple alliances, including the League of Small Superpowers, was merged to form a greater alliance, Supernova-X. However, the first test of the might of SNX lead to a dismal failure. Embroiled in another war, SNX was effectively defeated in the war, even though it managed white peace. Following this, governmental problems and a coup lead by five members of the alliance convinced Joel James that the alliance could not be taken seriously, and thus left after 166 days in SNX, with a grand total of 940 days in the service of the conglomerate. '''Black Knights/???/Allied Forces of the Revolutionary Order On March 4, 2015, Joel James left SNX to join a group of discontented Supernova-X nations to form the Black Knights. There were problems from the get go. Membership, both the common nations and the alliance leaders, were severely inactive. Communications were non-existent, and there was little to no organization, with the alliance being little more than a mob. The alliance was rebranded more than once, with one of the names, ???, being lost to the sands of time forever. This would not last the year, however. In the early days of November, two leaders of the alliances, irule777 and MasterChief777 cowardly disbanded the alliance and fled, leaving the now former-members to suffer defeat after defeat at the hand of the organized and better prepared attack of Supernova-X. This was aptly named the November Offensive Communications between former members were non-existent, with each nation fighting by their lonesome. Instead of fighting a losing war for no concrete reason, Joel James immediately engaged in diplomatic communications with Supernova-X. Finding their terms to be fair, Joel James rejoined Supernova-X after 245 "serving" in this defunct alliance. Supernova-X, Part II On November 4, 2015, Joel James rejoined Supernova-X after suffering a route at the hands of the alliance. He has been a member of Supernova-X ever since, taking part in the Interstellar Tech Program. He also participated in the Plutocratic War against the combined forces of Non Grata, Sengoku, Monsters Inc, Animalz, and Limitless Nexus, where he earned the reputation of not only supplying the largest amount of war aid of any one Supernova-X nations for the duration of the war, but also dealing the most damage to enemy combatants of any one Supernova-X nation. Category:Individuals